Cat and Mouse
by Seductive Venus
Summary: Ryuzaki is enjoying this game...


oOoOoOo

**Cat and Mouse**

oOoOoOo

Ryuzaki stared at his cupcakes thoughtfully. It had been months since the chase after the killer Kira started. Usually it didn't take him long to solve a case. Genius as he was, he was stumped.

Although he had solved some of the most impossible cases in the world, he had to admit that he finally met his match. Even the world's most celebrated detective, Sherlock Holmes, had a deadly rival and archenemy. If he wasn't so serious, he would have laughed out loud that he was caught in the same dangerous cat and mouse game.

He had to be vigilant; he had to be three steps ahead. If he didn't keep his wits, Kira would outwit him.

Yet in spite of all his difficulties, Ryuzaki was having fun. He was enjoying himself in the cutthroat competition to one-up his faceless nemesis.

The steps he had taken to solve the mystery had led him to become quite close with Yagami Light, Amane Misa, Chief Yagami, Mogi-san and Matsuda. He was glad that he knew what it felt to be in such close proximity with such wonderful people in a short time. He'd never been so close to so many others in his entire life.

Though he and Light weren't what you can really call friends, they had a deep and impenetrable bond. They were master detectives and friendly competitors. If he believed on a twin soul, he'd name Light Yagami as his.

But he couldn't ignore the niggling suspicion that his closest friend was his deadliest enemy.

When he voiced out his theory that Light was Kira, he was met with incredulous looks. He stuck by it without any intentions of changing his opinions. Deep in his gut, he believed that he was right. He only had to move forward and prove it with concrete evidence and hard explanation.

Looking at Light, he often remembered the old adage: keep your friends close and your enemies closer. It was a wise bit of wisdom that he decided to trust. If he can't prove Light's innocence, he'd keep an eye on him.

Light was imprisoned, questioned and freed. He was almost fooled.

Ryuzaki did not become L if he was not a totally brilliant strategist and genius. He used his gut feeling and logical thinking on solving his cases. It was his intuition that kicked in when they had apprehended the red-haired pretender.

He cast a wary glance on Light's corner. The brown-haired young man was sitting on the couch, rereading a case file. Every inch of him screamed prep school and normal and prodigy. Nobody would suspect his involvement in the Kira case.

It only strengthened his belief that Yagami Light was his rival, his Kira.

When Misa-Misa burst in the room like the ray of sunlight that she was, she immediately plopped down on Light's feet. As the young man was lying down on the couch, she draped herself over him with no thought for decency or manners. Though Light gave the customary protests, he relaxed and let her rest her blonde head on his chest. They were a perfect couple; they belonged together.

Ryuzaki theorized that Misa was the second Kira. She was Light's handmaid, his servant. It wasn't a pretty thought but he'd learned never to overrule anything. He supposed that it was possible. With Misa's devotion to her golden boy, she would agree to anything. If she was the second Kira...

Then he can't imagine what kind of person would stay optimistic and happy after killing other people.

He supposed that Kira was enjoying the fact that he was dominating Ryuzaki's thoughts. The serial killer should be flattered that Ryuzaki was even contemplating on how to arrange his punishments. Nobody ever had the honor to be given so much attention. That Kira was really sick.

Light looked up and Ryuzaki met his gaze. They smiled. Knowing smiles that bared sharp white teeth and wicked intentions. They didn't even need words to communicate.

I know you, Ryuzaki wanted to say.

You don't, Light would have replied. Nobody does.

You're Kira, the dark-haired man would have said in his cool and rational voice. I don't have proof yet but I know it's you.

Did the gods tell you that? His friend would retort.

Angels did, Ryuzaki's sarcasm would be obvious. He had a dry and quick humor that often amused Watari. Light and Misa liked it too. It confused and soothed them when things became too rough and unsettled. If Ryuzaki was using dark humor, the situation wasn't so hard and they could solve it.

Light cast a disdainful eye on his cupcakes before returning to his reading. Idle times were rare and precious. It meant that they could unwind and let themselves get away from the stress and pressure. But Ryuzaki knew that in a few minutes, a new lead would emerge and they would be busy again.

Ryuzaki bit into his cupcake. He was a cunning cat who was chasing a mysterious mouse. It was only a matter of time before the mouse would come out because the cat was away. Then he would pounce! He would emerge victorious on their little game. He smiled slightly.

A cat and mouse game indeed.

oOoOoOo

A/N: I've never tried _Death Note_ before. It's totally challenging. I so _love_ L!


End file.
